Someone in Control
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: [AU] In a time where a new system reigned the WWE, a flawless, power hungry system that demanded respect and obediance, superstars fight to break free, love, and rule the system. Or break themselves... just to gain an identity. Title from new Trapt album.
1. The League of Champions

Someone in Control

Disclaimer: I guess I own this new version of the WWE in my head, but I'm not saying I own anything legally because I don't wanna be sued and go to jail. I'm broke right now as it is. I don't own any of the superstars in this story. I do, however, own my copy of the new Trapt album, but I don't own them.

Author's Note: Okay, your votes are in and tallied. I have your winner and I have your new story. Just on a side note, this story is gonna be REALLY confusing so I suggest you forget almost everything you know about how the WWE works because its not the same. I'm using the new Trapt album 'Someone in Control' to outline this story. This first chapter, I suggest you pay attention because it's more of a prologue than a first chapter and it explains the new system. If you're really confused now, just read and try to stick with me.

Chapter 1: The League of Champions

I still desire revenge, even after it's been one whole year since I've been betrayed and evicted from the League. I still stare at the gold that blinded me then and it still blinds me now. I desire power. I stay quiet now. I observe and understand how the system works. Like all things in life, there's a pattern. It's a game. It's the Game's game and we are the players.

Two years ago, a revolution occurred, the superstars against the Vince and everyone else that sucked up to his ass. Vince may have had the official powers, but he fell eventually. They all did. On the night that Vince fell, the WWE went into the epoch of the Champions. A new system was built to replace the General Manager, Chairman, CEO, and other boring lead positions. The new system was portrayed to be flawless. It was flawless to even the atypical eye, but nothing is flawless. If you don't believe it then you fall victim into a system where you can never escape. I fell victim and I'm dying to get out.

The League works in a unique way. Having twice been in the league, as a Tag Team Champion and as the World Heavyweight Champion, I know how it works. Matches are decided from amalgamated decisions. Title shots were given to whom the **_other_** Champions felt deserved it. For example, when I was the World Champion, I wasn't allowed to pick my opponent, my fellow Champions picked based on who they felt had made the biggest impact. I would not be able to have a word in the final decision, I would just have to wait and kick ass and vice versa, so if the United States Champion was going to defend the title, I, along with the other champions would have a say in his opponent and type of match. Matches were real, they were always real, after Vince was gone, everything became real.

The League always had a backup plan. See, if they wanted you out because they felt you were getting too strong, if you became a threat, or if they felt that they couldn't keep you under their finger and in check, they would discharge you. They would discharge you in the most random, brutal way. It happened to me, I still carry my scars, but I carry them with pride knowing that they feared me. It was the worst gut sensation before they kicked your ass and left you a bloody mess. The gut feeling was worse than the beating. When I had retained the title for the seventh consecutive time, they came out. I thought they were going to congratulate me. I wonder what I was smoking that night… They surrounded the ring. Watching them get up on the apron and slowly stalk you made you crawl on your hands and knees in circles looking for an escape. All the champions would attack. If they didn't then they would also be ejected for a sign of disloyalty to the system. They obeyed the system.

But being discharged isn't that bad. Well maybe it is, but there's something worse. As a champion and league member, you're not allowed to have relations outside the League that led to commitment that had an affect on strict business. It was treacherous, perfidious, double-crossing, disloyal, and just wrong. It was taboo. If there were no strings attached or if the relations were inside the league, it was perfectly fine, but committed relations outside the League with another superstar was enough to get you a beating that was a breath away from death.

Relationships outside the league that were serious committed relationships led to defrauding, in a way. There would be a desire to welcome their date into the League by betraying and cheating someone else out. This rarely occurred with most Champions. The relationship factor was the latest law of the system since the women's division and Women's Champions would do it occasionally. No one ever got away with it and it seems as if no one will ever get away with it.

It seems so complicated, but once you get into it, you breathe the system in and out as it takes over your mind. You become a part of the cycle that becomes your life. The system makes you or breaks you. Rules were simple. All Champions made unified decisions, all Champions had an equal say, although it was rare for the weaker level Champs' voice to be heard over the higher Champions. It sounds weird because I just said they're all equal, but since when has it ever been like that? You tell me. This was a mental hierarchy of levels of respect within the League that was as followed: World Heavyweight Champion, WWE Champion, Women's Champion, Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion, Cruiserweight Champion, and lastly the World Tag Team Champions. The WWE Tag Team titles were banished in a battle of Tag Teams back last year.

Champions changed every now and then, some always found a way back into the League, others, however, like me, were never given another shot because of the fear that there would be a revolt against the system. I don't blame them; I'm too hot for their bullshit League anyway. But then why is it that I want to belong in it so bad?

The current rule over the WWE belongs to the fury of the Beast, Batista. The backstabbing two-faced punk rapper kid, or if I'm not being bias, the Doctor of Thugonomics with a mean right hand, John Cena reigns as the WWE Champion. The psycho bitch with a split personality, Victoria rules the Women's Division. The Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, Chris Jericho has once again grabbed the Intercontinental Championship. The guy who I still don't understand why has the United States title, what gives him the right to represent U.S.A., perhaps scaring little kids? The Big Red Machine, Kane is one big scary United States champ. Rey Mysterio is probably the only sane person on that League, but he's still just as big as my brother… and last but not least, the Tag Champs that were recently reunited, Edge and Christian.

I hate John Cena; I just thought you should know that… One of my many philosophies is "Blame it on Cena…"

Sometimes I wish that I could take back some of the things I've done in my past, but I never truly want to. It's my past that makes me who I am. It's my past that holds me together. I don't need to change anything that I've done. I'm happy with who I became, with who I was, with who I will become. I may not like some of the things that led me to who I am now, but I'm happy I became who I am, and if it's the things I did wrong, the people I wronged, or the people I continue to wrong that creates me and makes me happy, I'm fine with that. I realize now that I don't need changing. I will never need to change because I am who I am and I love who I am. That's good enough for me. I will one day return to the League or overcome it. I will take back what is mine one day. I won't look back at my life crying over mistakes I made. I will never regret anything I've done. Ever. For now, I am a victim. I am a rebel. But I am still, and always will be, the Legend Killer.

End of Chapter

Alright, so that's my new story. I know it's totally confusing, so if you don't get ANYTHING ask me what you got confused about in your review and I'll try to clear it up for you. Get it? Got it? Good. So leave a review and tell me what you think. Is it a keeper? PS. Thanks Rae, Jhanelle, and Rachel for like checking it over fifty billion times. I love you guys.


	2. Batista Ejected

Someone in Control

Disclaimer: Don't own shit except for this story and my copy of "Someone in Control" by Trapt.

Author's Note: Hey, notice how the last chapter was in first person. Not all the chapters are going to be like that. Some chapters will be in first person and I'll notify on which person's point of view it's envisioned through. _Italics are lyrics in the form of thoughts. _

Chapter 2: Batista Ejected

Randy watched through the monitors backstage as the Champions circled around Batista like hungry vultures circling around their prey. Randy was about to relive every lash, whip, smack, kick, punch that he got from the League as Batista felt them first hand. The big question that ran through Randy's mind was "Who is the next World Heavyweight Champion?" Randy had a feeling that he already knew as the Champions grabbed Batista's hand and feet and held him up so that he was completely helpless and defenseless. As his feet touched the mat while he was being held up, a familiar music played as green lights vaguely engulfed the arena. The Game was back. He was the new World Heavyweight Champion and this, this was not a good thing.

Randy cringed every time Batista got a hit. He never necessarily liked Batista, he never knew him much, never befriended him. They were just "some guy" to each other, but the beating Batista got was so much like Randy's that Randy couldn't help but feel bad for the Animal. He knew what was going through Dave's head. He knew it all. He saw Victoria deliver a blow to Batista. She was one vicious bitch.

In a quick second, Randy's anger flared as John utilized the F-U on Batista. Randy clenched his fist; he wanted to smash John Cena in half. With one last look at the monitor, Randy turned his head and walked back to his locker room. This was one of the strange times that when he got so angry that he didn't know what he was feeling. No emotions swept through his face. He was indecipherable. When you saw him, all that came into your head was "Holy shit." Randy would just be a black and white object. You couldn't see through him. Angry was an emotion but his anger drove him to not be angry, not to feel a thing. Just go completely numb.

Triple H was having a blast. He was the Champion and now everything was under his control, just like it should be. Celebrations and parties were in order for the new Champion. Lights, strippers, music, beer, and LOTS of gold were present. It was going to be a fun night for the League.

Randy sat at the edge of Stacy's bed sipping his beer as Stacy tried out some outfits she got from the costume and attire closet for the Divas. Randy just watched, he enjoyed watching, it was one of his favorite passive hobbies, observing nature as it pleasures him in the mind's eye. Stacy watched him from the reflection in the mirror and smiled. Randy smiled back and sipped his beer. Sometimes he would just pull himself away from the world around him, maybe take something with him, a person or character, a memory or thought, maybe even another side of him.

Stacy finished going through her wardrobes and looked at Randy. Randy met her gaze and smiled once again. "You look beautiful." He murmured. Stacy giggled and sat beside him. The innocent giggles soon faded into the uncomfortable closing silence. The only barely audible sounds that could be heard by each other were their breaths. Randy, who once never had a loss of words would now always be close to silent. Stacy would never know what to tell him, for their conversations would fade as fast as it starts. They had an awkward relationship, if you could even call it a relationship. In Randy's mind, they weren't much more than fuck buddies, he could honestly admit he cared for her, he cared for many people, but he didn't want anything more. He didn't want a relationship. Stacy knew this well, although somewhere in her heart she wanted him to be with her, for him to want more than this little benefiting game they played. She understood what they had but just because she understood it, it didn't stop her from wishing they could be something more. She was too timid to confront him and she was too attached to lose him so for the time being, what they had was good enough for her.

Randy soon stood up and threw away his can and grabbed his leather jacket. "I'm gonna go to bed in my room tonight, sorry, so I'll talk to you tomorrow or something?" Stacy looked down hiding her gloom and nodded. Randy walked out the door and towards his room, he could hear heavy arguing from a couple doors down, he knew who it was as well.

"Well I'm sorry if you feel like I'm some sort of chore or responsibility. I'm sorry that it seems like this is just something you have to do or take care of, even if it bores you!" Lita screamed. _You never listen to me, you cannot look me in the eyes. I have struggled to see why it's so easy to push me aside..._

"Maybe if you weren't causing so much fucking trouble with your slut ass, I wouldn't fucking feel that way!" Edge retorted. "Maybe you should have never left Matt Hardy. He's right, you are a slut." Edge slurred before leaving the room, storming off past Randy as he went. He would be back, he loved her and Randy knew it. Randy continued a bit, hearing the blasts of Lita's life crushing music. She bawled her eyes out on the floor and didn't care if anyone saw her. Lita and Randy, they went back a long way, was the cause of this new friendship between them. As the words of "Disconnected" by Trapt blared out through the boom box speakers, Randy watched her cry. Lita knew Randy was in her presence. She just looked up and tried to pretend nothing was wrong. That everything would be fine. She wiped her eyes and mustered the closest thing to her toughest voice.

"What do you want?" Lita muttered. Randy just looked at her for a while before opening his mouth.

"Music is just a way for you to bleed." Randy spoke, and with that said, he walked down the hall and into his room.

End of Chapter

Alright so here's the next installment. Thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to throw in a memorial/tribute thing. Eddie, you stole our hearts and we'll miss you. Rest in peace. Nosotros tu amor.


	3. Monotonous Nightmares

Someone in Control

Disclaimer: Don't own shit except for this story and my copy of "Someone in Control" by Trapt.

* * *

Chapter 3: Monotonous Nightmares

Randy shot up from his bed in the middle of the night sweating profusely and breathing heavily. After calming himself down he convinced himself reassuringly that it was only a nightmare, even if it was the same nightmare he's had almost every night for the past year. From the archly in-ring tag action with Cena to the hatred for him zealously, Randy's nightmares uncovered it all for Randy, over and over again, haunting him continuously. He didn't understand why. He tried to put it all in the past but he can't. Randy closed his eyes and tried to think of a blissful thought. It was what his mother had always told him. _"If you have a nightmare, just go back to sleep with a happy thought in mind. It'll bring your joys in your dreams."_ The only problem was, was that Randy didn't have any happy or blissful thoughts. He was constantly emotionless. If science and medicine had its way, he would be a nomenclature of Novocain.

Randy closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep as he listened to the drops of rain hit the window and the balcony. He listened to the roll of thunder. He saw the flashes of lightning even with his eyes closed. Randy surrounded himself with darkness. He would see himself stand or sit in the darkness when he slept, but this time it was different. Unlike the many times where he would dream of himself watching his nightmares, this time Randy went spiraling down the darkness and landed hovering a few inches above the ring. He looked down and saw smoke, black smoke continuously coming off his legs. His stature was missing his feet. The increments past Randy's knees were smoke. Black smoke. Randy looked down upon the ring. He couldn't feel his anger rise when he saw Cena in the ring. He saw John motion his hands around his waist to say that he would walk out with the WWE Tag Team gold. Then he saw another man. A man he couldn't recognize. Brash and arrogance were obvious but Randy couldn't construe as to who he was looking at.

Randy slowly tried so hard to remember, but he couldn't for some reason. He looked and watched the unidentifiable person fighting alongside John Cena. Randy stopped thinking about Cena's partner's identity and focused on the match that was going on before him. The mysterious superstar applied multiple headlocks and was relentless. Impressive vertical dropkicks and strong right hands from him brought down their opponents. Randy watched as Cena and his partner aligned himself so that Cena was facing his opponent and his unrecognizable tag partner was behind him. Cena waved his hand in front of his face to his opponent articulating the words "You can't see me before hoisting him up in F-U position. The next second caused Randy's eyes to grow wide as he began to reminisce his past. Randy watched the mysterious tag partner jump up and grab the neck of the opponent that lie on Cena's shoulders and bring them down. He immediately realized that it was none other than himself who was with Cena that night. They had won the tag titles for the first time… together.

The next morning, Randy was oblivious to everything he had experienced with his mind and soul the previous night and masked his emotions perfectly. He made sure he was as solid as everyone knew him to be and he wasn't going to let anything in his past or behind the scenes destroy a character, a persona that he had built and took up. He wasn't going to let it crack to reveal anything. Randy left his hotel room and headed to the arena, he had an agenda and it started with Christy Hemme.

"Its so obvious Christy likes Randy." Melina said before she sipped her smoothie. Stacy ignored the comment and continued looking through the WWE Divas magazine. Christy just blushed.

"So what, its Randy fuckin' Keith Orton! Who doesn't think he's hot?" Torrie stated. The Divas all agreed eventually.

"Christy, your so obvious though. I mean, call me a slut if you want, but when I want something my goal is to get it. Christy, your just standing there waiting for him to come sweep you off your feet like a knight in shining armor. Its not gonna happen because he's Randy and you're nothing special to him. You should make a move." Melina explained. Stacy cringed at ever word Melina said.

"How do I do that if he doesn't even notice me?" Christy asked. She then turned to Stacy. "Hey Stace, your Randy's current buck fuddy, how did you get him to notice you?" Stacy looked down for awhile and hesitated. The last thing she needed was someone trying to get with Randy when she was already in a predicament where she was trying to win his heart instead of utilizing his physical attributes.

"Um… He kinda came to me after the Fulfill Your Fantasy match at last year's SummerSlam." Stacy replied.

"You've been fucking Randy for six months?" Melina and Torrie yelled in unison, shocked. Stacy kept a consistent low profile and replied.

"Well I wasn't sleeping with him every day or anything… I was just like with him once or twice a week…" Stacy said before placing herself away from everyone's attention and back to the magazine. Everyone turned their heads to Lita when she spoke; it was quite a revelation because Lita barely talked anymore.

"Have any of you accepted Victoria's 24/7 challenge?" Lita asked. She knew none of the other Divas were up to fighting Victoria in a match with pinfall anywhere, although there are disqualifications. The other Divas shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. Victoria had terrorized the Women's Locker Room, Diva-by-Diva, blondes to brunettes, Victoria had terrorized them all, may it be physically or verbally. Lita looked back down and minded her own business. She had lost the heart to wrestle with all these new Divas around and old Divas gone. Lita's life had gone downhill since the love triangle that went live with the man she loved, the man the loves, and herself. She loved Edge, but she didn't know if he loved her back anymore. It was tearing her apart. The Divas soon headed out to get ready for the show.

Randy walked into the arena and got settled in his locker room before heading out to go find Christy. He formulated the plan in his mind. He thought it over from time and time again to make sure there were no errors and he thought Christy was the perfect Diva to approach. It was obvious that he had premeditated this from awhile back and he noticed Christy's undying obsession with him. All he needed was to make sure she could carry out his plan, and to do that, he would teach her a thing or two. With those thoughts set on his mind, he went to find Christy.

End of Chapter

A/N: Geez, I almost forgot how to post chapters... Okay so I'm back! Set the lights, cameras, and heartbreaks, Monkeys! Okay I know I have a lot of things to pick up and a lot of anger management problems to fix, cough-Rachel-cough. I'm updating BIML next. Thanks again for your support and reviews guys. Leave me reviews!


End file.
